OnKey - Memories In Barcelona - Oneshoot - Repost
by vanillablue622
Summary: Aku tidak peduli jika mereka mengolok-olok kita, mencomooh kita, memandang kita sebelah mata. Bagiku, cukup kau selalu berada disisiku, selalu menemaniku, itu cukup.


**Memories In Barcelona**

**Author: vanillablue aka bluey**

**Cast: OnKey and friends**

**Genre: yaoi, romance gaje, garing :3**

Ini terinspirasi dari piccu'nya onbom8991, so sorry ngarangnya pake kebangetan, ngawur tingkat tinggi ini sih T^T

Happy Reading :)

.

.

SHINee sangat disibukkan oleh jadwal comeback-nya hari ini. Setelah selesai mengisi beberapa acara, kini mereka sedikit memiliki waktu untuk beristirahat, sebelum akhirnya harus kembali melanjutkan kegiatan sebagai bintang tamu di salah satu radio. Sambil menikmati waktu lenggangnya yang sangat terbatas, sang _Almighty_ yang merasa sangat bosan karena sang 'kekasih' -yang sekaligus menjabat sebagai _Leader_ di SHINee- itu tak berada disampingnya, memilih memainkan smartphone-nya. Iseng-iseng Key membuka situs jejaring sosial yang diam-diam ia memiliki account rahasia di beberapa situs itu. Key menjelajah mulai dari Twitter, fansite-fansite, bahkan Facebook. Key hanya senyam-senyum saja ketika foto-foto dirinya pada saat kegiatan sore tadi tersebar disana. Setelah cukup puas melihat foto yang terkesan 'narsis' itu, Key beralih pada salah satu fansite dirinya dan sang kekasih, yah OnKey couple. Setau Key, fansite itu cukup terkenal dikalangan OnKey Shipper, sebutan untuk pecinta OnKey couple. Setelah _log in_ dengan identitas palsunya, jari-jari Key mulai bergerilya. Lagi, bibir cherry-nya terukir senyum saat melihat berbagai foto dirinya dan Onew dengan berbagai ekspresi, mulai dari eye contact, bergenggaman tangan, atau bahkan saat mereka sedang saling berbisik, terpampang nyata disana. Padahal selama ini mereka selalu berusaha untuk melakukannya secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Key berpikir bahwa noona-noona dari fansite itu memiliki tingkat kejelian yang sangat tinggi.

"OMO!" Key terkejut, ani, sangat-sangat terkejut ketika mata kucingnya menangkap sebuah foto yang membuatnya jantungan seketika. Aigoo, bagaimana bisa mereka menyadari itu? Foto itu, sebenarnya hanya foto biasa saja, menampakkan gambar tangan sese- ah ani, dua orang.. hanya saja, yang menjadi pusat perhatian Key adalah benda yang melingkar dijari manis tangan kedua orang itu. Sepasang cincin couple, yang satu berwarna silver, dikenakkan oleh dirinya.. dan yang satu berwarna gold, tak lain dan tak bukan dikenakkan oleh sang kekasih. Aigoo~ jangan sampai foto itu tersebar dimana-mana, bisa gawat. Key kembali menjelajahi twitter dan facebook, memastikan jika foto itu belum tersebar. Tapi terlambat, foto itu sudah menyebar.

"Ugh, bagaimana ini.." Key menggigit kukunya gelisah, bukan tanpa alasan ia merasa ketakutan seperti itu. Tidak apa jika fans menganggap itu hanya cincin aksesoris biasa, tapi bagaimana dengan fans yang kritis? Bagaimana jika mereka berpikir yang macam-macam dan mencoba mencari tau? bisa gawat, rahasianya dan Onew bisa terbongkar saat ini juga.

"Onew Hyung" Namja itu kini berdiri dari posisinya, mondar-mandir tak jelas kesana kemari sambil terus-terusan menggumamkan nama Onew, untung saja diruangan ini hanya dia seorang diri. Masih terus menggigiti kukunya, Key sesekali menghela nafas, mencoba menetralkan degupan jantungnya yang masih terlalu shock akibat foto tadi.

"Ugghh, Ottokke.."

**Cklek~**

Key terperanjat saat pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Menoleh kebelakang, mendapati sang kekasih diambang pintu ruangan, Key bergegas menarik tangan Onew. Melongokkan kepalanya keluar, memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang sama sekali, ia lalu mengunci pintu itu rapat-rapat.

"Hey, ada apa eum~" Onew heran, tidak biasanya namja cantiknya seperti ini. Terlebih wajah cantik itu terlihat sangat gugup.

"Hmm, baby.."

"Iya, ada apa eum.. kau kenapa?" Onew mencoba menenangkan Key, ia usap wajah yang sedikit berkeringat itu, mengecup singkat kedua kelopak mata Key, tidak perlu takut karena tidak ada orang disini.

"Hmm, baby~"

"Iya sayang, ada apa?"

"A-Aku.. menyesal.. harusnya aku tidak memaksa kita untuk memakai ini" Key mengangkat tangannya, menunjukkan jari manis yang terlingkar cincin tersebut tepat dihadapan Onew. Reaksi Onew tak lain hanya mengernyitkan dahi, tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Key.

"Kau lihat ini.." Melihat sang kekasih yang kebingungan seperti itu, Key akhirnya menyodorkan smartphone-nya, memperlihatkan foto yang tadi ia lihat. Awalnya reaksi Onew nampak terkejut, tapi tak lama wajah itu terlihat sangat tenang, dan tidak lama kemudian namja itu tersenyum, senyum yang sangat Key sukai.

"Lalu apa yang kau takutkan?" Onew mengusap kepala Key, lalu menariknya menuju dadanya, membiarkan Key memeluk pinggangnya. "Aku takut rahasia kita terbongkar, itu bisa membahayakan kita baby~" Mata Key terpejam saat Onew mengecupi kepalanya. Tidak salah jika ia mencintai, ani sangat mencintai lelaki ini. Sosok leader yang sangat Key kagumi. Key jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama dengan namja ini, saat pertama kali mereka baru menjalani trainee.. meski awalnya ia berusaha menyangkal perasaan itu, tapi itu hanya membuatnya tersiksa. Ia tahu, mencintai Onew yang notabenenya adalah seorang lelaki, itu amat sangat salah. Terlebih mereka public figure yang tentu kehidupan pribadinya sangat diincar para netizen, itu membuat Key merasa ketakutan. Ia tidak ingin fans mengetahui rahasia ini, rahasia yang mati-matian mereka tutupi, rahasia bahwa ia menjalin hubungan –lebih dari teman- dengan Onew.

"Aku takut baby.. itu bisa–"

"Sstt.. tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan selama kita bisa menjaganya dengan baik" Onew kembali menenangkan, ia menarik bahu Key lepas dari pelukannya. Mengelus pipi tirus itu lembut kemudian ia daratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di dahi Key. Tidak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya jika sosok namja cantik ini akan masuk dalam daftar kisah percintaannya, bahkan sebagai tempat pelabuhan terakhirnya. Tapi Onew tidak merasa menyesal sama sekali, baginya Key is everything~

"I Love You.. more, more, and more baby.." Key sangat menyukai kata itu, kata yang selalu Onew ucapkan setiap saat. Satu hal yang sangat membuat Key terkejut adalah ketika namja itu membalas perasaannya, memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya. Hampir lebih dari 4 tahun mereka menjalani kisah percintaan ini, tanpa ada seorang pun yang tahu, kecuali teman se-group mereka.

"I know.. and my answer still same dear, I Love You~" Senyum kembali terukir dari bibir cherry itu, membuat si namja tampan dihadapannya merasa bersalah jika tak mencicipi sedikit saja rasa manis dari bibir menggoda itu. Yeah, yang bisa sang diva lakukan hanya menikmati permainan sang leader yang sedikit liar itu. Mumpung hanya berdua diruangan ini, mereka tidak ingin melewatkan moment yang sangat jarang terjadi itu.

"Eughh~~ cukup baby~" Onew bergegas melepas ciuman mereka, membuat bibir sang Almighty manyun. Masih kurang, masih ingin menikmati rasa manis itu. Onew terkekeh singkat, ia acak-acak rambut pirang itu, tentu membuat sang empunya semakin kesal.

"Kita bisa lanjutkan nanti.. bisa bahaya jika ketahuan" Sekali lagi Onew mengecup dahi Key sebelum berbalik, membuka pintu yang masih terkunci itu. "Tidak lama lagi kita harus mengisi acara, aku tunggu di luar baby~" Ucapan singkat Onew sebelum ia bergegas keluar, hanya sendiri, tidak ingin menimbulkan kecurigaan jika mereka keluar bersama- sama. Sementara Key masih berada diruangan itu, ia melangkah menuju cermin, tersenyum riang saat memandangi benda dijarinya tersebut, Key mencium singkat cincin itu. "I Love you, Onew Hyung~~" Hah, rasanya tak bosan-bosan sekalipun ia mengatakan itu berkali-kali. Kembali menatap cermin, ia merapihkan rambut pirangnya dan memolesi sedikit lipbalm pada bibir cherry-nya. Harus terlihat sempurna, sang diva harus selalu perfect dihadapan orang lain.

.

.

.

Sekarang SHINee sedang mengisi acara sebagai bintang tamu di ShimShimTaPa radio. DJ Shindong yang menjadi pemandu acara tersebut sesekali mengajukan pertanyaan seputar album 'Dream Girl' mereka yang baru rilis sekitar tiga minggu yang lalu. Key yang duduk tepat dihadapan Onew sesekali mencuri pandang kearah namja itu, memperhatikan wajah ceria namja-nya ketika menjawab setiap pertanyaan dari DJ Shindong. Menunduk ketika tiba-tiba Onew menoleh padanya, aishh~ selalu seperti ini, jantungnya selalu berdegup kencang jika bertemu pandang dengan namja itu. Onew yang menyadari perubahan sikap kekasihnya hanya terkekeh, sangat tau jika dibalik wajah yang menunduk itu, tersimpan semburat merah dipipi tirusnya.

"Ya, banyak email masuk, aku akan bacakan satu persatu email untuk kalian." Ucap DJ Shindong sambil memainkan komputernya. Kelima anggota SHINee itu nampak sedang bercanda satu sama lainnya. Agak kesal saat Key mendapati Onew dan Taemin yang memang duduk bersebelahan sedang bercanda seperti itu.

"Untuk Taemin. Taemin-ah~ beberapa waktu yag lalu kau terlihat tampan, tapi sekarang kau terlihat cantik, aku menyukaimu yang seperti itu, teruslah cantik Taemin-ah~" Hahaha, seluruh member SHINee bahkan DJ Shindong sendiri otomatis tertawa, kecuali sang magnae yang terlihat kesal. "Aku manly!" Jawab Taemin mantap namun dengan tampang yang terlihat sangat cute, hal itu semakin menambah gelak tawa seisi ruangan. "Taemin tidak ingin kehilangan fans, jadi ia kembali mengubah wajahnya menjadi cute, hahaha~" Jonghyun menambahkan dengan tertawa keras, membuat sang magnae semakin kesal. Suasana kembali tenang saat DJ Shindong kembali memainkan komputernya, bersiap untuk membacakan lagi pertanyaan untuk mereka.

"Ah, ini untuk Onew dan Key. Onew Oppa, Key Oppa, apa aku tidak salah lihat? Kalian memakai cincin yang sama, bisa jelaskan sesuatu padaku?" Ah, tidak hanya DJ Shindong yang merasa terkejut, tapi juga Jonghyun, Minho, dan Taemin. Keempat orang itu segera mengalihkan pandangan pada Onew dan Key yang nampak menegang. Tatapan penuh introgasi ditunjukkan oleh ketiga member SHINee yang notabene-nya sudah mengetahui hubungan mereka. Tapi perihal cincin, mereka sama sekali tak mengetahuinya.

"Ah, i-itu.." Key gelagapan, pertanyaan yang ia takutkan ketika pertama kali melihat foto itu tersebar akhirnya terlontar juga. Ia menoleh pada Onew bermaksud meminta bantuan saat –lagi- ketiga teman group-nya menatapnya tajam.

"I-itu.."

"Kita biasa berbagi pakaian satu sama lain." Onew segera bersuara, hal ini membuat Key merasa cukup lega. "Jadi, tidak masalah jika aku juga meminjam aksesoris pada Key-goon.. Aku menyukainya, jadi aku meminjamnya." Onew menjawabnya dengan begitu tenang, tanpa kegugupan sama sekali, yeah Key tau kekasihnya ini dikenal sebagai the King of poker face, tidak seperti dirinya yang selalu merasa gugup jika sudah menyangkut tentang hubungan mereka.

"Aku tidak tau jika Key-goon juga mengenakan cincin yang satunya, ia membelinya ketika di London." Onew menutup jawabannya dengan tersenyum, cukup membuat DJ Shindong merasa puas dengan jawaban Onew, tapi tidak untuk ketiga member SHINee itu. Mereka tidak percaya sama sekali, terlebih saat melihat cincin yang melingkar di jari manis mereka, bukan sekedar aksesoris biasa, it's something, yeah~

"Okay, aku akan bacakan lagi email-nya nanti, sekarang mari kita dengarkan salah satu lagu dari album Dream Girl, check it out~" Mereka melepas sejenak earphone yang menutupi telinga mereka saat DJ Shindong memutar lagu 'Hitchhiking'. Setelah Shindong keluar untuk menemui team kerjanya, ketiga member SHINee itu kembali menatap tajam kedua orang yang seolah menjadi terdakwa dalam kasus ini.

"Tidak baik membicarakan perihal itu disini." Onew yang sudah tau maksud dari tatapan mereka hanya berucap seperti itu, menimbulkan kekecewaan dari ketiga orang itu. "Kita butuh penjelasan Hyung~" Ucap Minho masih penasaran. Key dan Onew saling berpandangan, menghela nafas sejenak, haruskah mereka jujur tentang hal ini? ani, bukan tentang hubungan mereka yang memang sudah diketahui oleh ketiga member itu, tapi ini tentang.. Ah, confuse..

.

.

.

"Jelaskan sekarang juga!" Seru Jonghyun saat mereka baru masuk ke dorm. Key mendengus sebal, tidak mengertikah dino hyung-nya ini, jika mereka sangat lelah hah!

"Apa yang harus kami jelaskan?" Jawab Onew santai, ia melepas jaket kulitnya dan menyampirkannya ke sandaran sofa. Ketiga dongsaeng yang sedari tadi menanti jawaban mereka hanya mendengus sebal, bukan jawaban seperti ini yang mereka inginkan.

"Sudahlah, jangan berpura-pura.. apa maksudnya cincin itu hyung?" Tanya magnae _to the point_. Onew menghela nafas berat, menoleh pada Key yang nampak menunduk sambil memainkan jari-jarinya, terlihat amat sangat gelisah.

"Aku kan sudah katakan, aku meminjamnya dari Key. Dia membelinya ketika shooting wonderful day di London, iya kan sayang~" Jawaban Onew otomatis membuat Key mendongak. Saat melihat ketiga pasang mata itu menatapnya tajam, Key menganggukkan kepalanya takut-takut.

"I-iya.. itu benar.."

Jawaban 'terpaksa' itu membuat ketiganya masih tak percaya. Terlebih Minho, ia yang memang satu perjalanan dengan Key tak pernah mengetahui jika Key pernah membelinya di London. Yah meski mereka tak selalu bersama-sama saat di London, tapi Key selalu menunjukkan barang apa saja yang ia beli dan Minho masih ingat jika Key tak pernah menunjukkan cincin itu.

"Aku tau kalian berbohong hyung!" Ucap Minho sedikit kesal. Kedua orang itu saling menatap, inikah waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan ini? haruskah? Tapi bagaimana reaksi mereka nanti..

"Hmm, sebenarnya ini.. yeah, kami memang membelinya sepasang." Jawab Onew cepat, berhasil membuat Jonghyun, Minho, dan Taemin tekejut. Tak terkecuali Key yang juga sama terkejutnya, apakah ini pertanda jika namja-nya itu akan menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Itu wajar kan.. kami hanya ingin seperti pasangan lainnya, memiliki benda yang sama bukankah itu terlihat romantis.." Sepeti biasa Onew menjawabnya dengan penuh ketenangan, lengkap dengan senyum manisnya yang sangat menawan. Ketiga orang dihadapannya mulai terlihat percaya, tapi Onew yakin pasti mereka akan bertanya yang lebih lagi.

"Hmm, sudah puas kan? Aku lelah, kita masuk ya~" Onew bergegas bangkit, menarik tangan Key dan membawanya menuju kamar. Lebih baik menghindar sebelum mereka menanyakan hal yang macam-macam. Onew tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi esok hari, ia akan memikirkannya nanti.

.

.

"Hah, baby.. banyak fans yang mempertanyakan cincin itu. Bahkan mereka mulai mencari tahu, kita harus bagaimana?" Ucap Key gelisah, saat lagi ia memainkan smartphone-nya dan mendapati foto itu semakin tersebar luas di jejaring sosial. Menyesal, setidaknya itu yang Key rasakan sekarang. Memaksa Onew agar memakai cincin 'yang mempersatukan cinta mereka' itu dihadapan umum, sungguh tak terpikirkan akibatnya akan seperti ini. Onew yang sedang asik membaca, bergegas menutup novelnya, melepas kacamata bacanya dan meletakkan diatas nakas.

"Aku takut mereka mengetahui ini, aku takut baby~" Key mendekatkan posisinya pada Onew yang sedang bersandar diranjang, menjatuhkan kepalanya tepat ke dada bidang lelaki itu. Onew hanya terkekeh, namja-nya manja sekali. Rasanya ingin sekali Onew mengatakan pada fans jika sosok Almighty Key yang mereka kenal sebagai orang yang cerewet, jutek, dingin, atau bla bla bla adalah orang yang sangat manja jika berada didekatnya.

"Aku takut karier kita hancur jika mereka mengetahui ini." Key kembali mendongak, kali ini menatap paras rupawan itu, paras yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdetak diluar kendali, perfecto! Jangan salahkan Key jika ia sangat mencintai sosok leader itu, salahkan lelaki sempurna itu yang sudah berani masuk dalam kehidupannya, mengganggu hati dan pikirannya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Aku takut–"

**Chup~**

Kecupan singkat Onew daratkan pada bibir cherry itu. Hanya tidak ingin Key membahas tentang hal itu lagi. Sama, ia juga merasakan ketakutan yang sama. Sangat mengerti apa yang Key rasakan, sama seperti apa yang ia rasakan. Tidak mudah untuk para fans menerima hubungan semacam ini, hubungan seperti dirinya dan Key masih sangat tabu di negeri ginseng itu. Hah, seandainya mereka bukan seorang public figure mungkin mereka bisa lebih 'leluasa' menjalani kisah percintaan mereka, setidaknya tidak perlu takut akan reaksi fans mereka. Onew mengelus pipi tirus itu lembut, mulai mendekatkan posisinya agar bisa mengecup dahi Key, turun ke kedua mata Key yang terpejam, beralih ke kedua sisi pipi tirus Key, tak lupa hidung mancung itu juga ia kecup. Dan satu tempat yang tak boleh terlewatkan, bibir cherry itu, yang entah sudah berapa kali Onew rasakan manis dan lembutnya, rasanya tetap sama. Berhenti lama ditempat favorite-nya itu, mengulum, melumat, bermain lembut disana. Hingga kecapan dan lenguhan terdengar dari mulut keduanya.

"Tidak perlu ada yang ditakutkan jika kita menjalaninya bersama-sama, sayang~" Bisik Onew setelah tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Key suka perkataan itu, perkataan yang sangat bijak, itu yang kadang membuat mereka kuat menjalaninya sampai sekarang. Key mengangguk, tersenyum saat Onew menggenggam dan mencium tangannya, yeah tidak perlu ada yang ditakutkan, kita akan mengahadapinya bersama-sama, mungkin itulah maksud senyuman dari seorang Almighty Key.

"Apa kau ingat Barcelona?" Pertanyaan itu melucur dari mulut Key begitu saja. Onew tentu saja mengangguk, tersenyum manis saat Key juga tersenyum padanya. Kembali menggenggam tangan Key, tidak ingin lepas, biarkan seperti ini.

"Barcelona, 16 September 2011, right?"

Heum, Key mengangguk mantap. Ia kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya ke dada Onew. Memejamkan matanya menikmati kecupan hangat Onew dikepalanya. Kenangan itu, kenangan saat di Barcelona, melayang di otak Key saat ini. Hari itu, hari bahagia itu..

"I wanna go to Barca again, dear~" Ucap Key parau. Matanya mulai mengantuk saat Onew menyanyikan lagu 'Hana' untuknya. Merdu, suara namjanya benar-benar merdu. Key menggerakkan kepalanya, membetulkan posisinya agar merasa lebih nyaman. Rasa kantuknya semakin menjadi saat Onew terus-terusan mengelus punggungnya, bahkan kecupan hangat dikepalanya tak pernah berhenti. Nyaman, sangat nyaman, sampai akhirnya pelukan tangan Key dipinggang Onew terlepas, namja itu tertidur..

.

.

.

Barcelona, sebuah kota sangat indah di daratan Eropa, Spanyol lebih tepatnya. Dengan berbagai bangunan-bangunan kuno, sangat kental akan tradisi disana. Disalah satu katedral kecil di Barcelona, sepasang namja berdiri disana, menunggu seseorang yang akan mempersatukan cinta mereka, selamanya. Yang satu tingkat ketampanannya luar biasa, mengenakan setelan tuxedo warna hitam, dan yang satunya lagi mengenakan tuxedo berwarna putih, meski ia juga seorang lelaki, tapi terlihat begitu cantik.

"You're so beautiful dear~" Ucap si tampan menggoda. Yang digoda nampak tersipu malu, tidak lupa pukulan ringan ia berikan di lengan lelaki itu.

"Don't tease me dubu~" Hanya menjawab sekenanya, karena seseorang yang mereka tunggu sudah tiba. Kedua pasang itu tersenyum, tangan mereka bertautan satu sama lain, menoleh sebentar ke belakang, tak ada siapa-siapa, hanya ada mereka bertiga.

"Setidaknya, aku ingin orangtua kita hadir" Ucap si cantik lemah, tatapan matanya memancarkan kesedihan, namun dengan sigap si tampan menguatkan "Setidaknya mereka sudah memberikan restu." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Lelaki cantik disampingnya juga ikut tersenyum, lega karena pihak orangtua selalu mendukung keputusan mereka. Kedua orang itu semakin bergenggaman erat, kembali mengalihkan pandangan mereka kedepan, jantung mereka seakan hendak copot saat seorang Pastur bersiap membacakan janji pernikahan mereka, janji pernikahan Onew dan key, Jinki dan Kibum.

"Lee Jinki, berjanjilah akan selalu menjaga Kim Kibum setiap waktu, dalam susah maupun senang, dalam sehat maupun sakit, selamanya akan selalu berada disisinya.." Sang Pastur membacakan janji itu untuk Onew. Namja itu tersenyum kearah namja cantiknya yang juga mengarah padanya "Ya, aku berjanji.." Jawaban yang sangat mantap, tanpa keraguan. Tangan Onew semakin erat menggenggam tangan Key saat Pastur bersiap membacakan janji lagi, kali ini untuk Key.

"Kim Kibum, berjanjilah akan selalu menjaga Lee Jinki setiap waktu, dalam susah maupun senang, dalam sehat maupun sakit, selamanya akan selalu berada disisinya.."

"Ya, aku berjanji.." Sama seperti Onew, jawaban Key juga tidak ada keraguan sama sekali. Keduanya saling menatap setelah sang Pastur mengucapkan bahwa mereka sah menjadi pasangan pengantin. Onew merogoh saku celananya, memasangkan cincin berwarna silver di jari manis Key, begitu juga dengan Key yang memasangkan cincin berwarna gold itu ke jari manis Onew. Sepasang cincin yang menyatukan cinta mereka, dipesan khusus di Barcelona, hanya mereka yang memiliki cincin seperti itu, hanya Onew dan Key.

"Kita nekat eum~" Ucap Key setelah cincin itu melingkar sempurna dijarinya. Onew hanya tersenyum, kemudian ia kecup tangan halus itu "Bukan nekat, tapi tepat." Balas Onew yakin, ia lalu mengarahkan tangan Key ke dadanya.. namja cantik itu hampir saja mengeluarkan airmatanya saat merasakan debaran jantung Onew yang sangat cepat, sama dengan debaran jantungnya. Dan saat lelaki tampan itu mengecup cherry-nya, airmata itu meluncur begitu saja.

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana reaksi Jonghyun Hyung, Taemin, dan Minho jika mereka mengetahui ini." Keduanya terkekeh bersamaan, mengingat jika pernikahan 'mendadak' itu tanpa sepengetahuan mereka bertiga. Yah, hanya berbekal restu dari kedua pihak orangtua, mereka memutuskan untuk menikah diam-diam di Barcelonaa sekaligus menjalani pemotretan untuk buku 'Son of The Sun'. Mereka mencuri waktu agar tak diketahui siapapun termasuk Taemin yang juga ikut dalam rombongan tersebut.

"Apalagi reaksi fans.." Ucap Key sendu, kali ini tertunduk. Onew menghela nafas berat, mendongakan wajah namja-nya, mengecup pipi tirus itu sekilas.

"Ini keputusan kita.. apapun konsekuensinya, kita harus siap.." Sahut Onew meyakinkan. Key tak tahan untuk memeluk namja-nya, suaminya. Pelukan ini, sangat nyaman. Pelukan yang bisa melepas rasa lelah akan aktifitasnya, pelukan yang mampu membuat hatinya melayang, hanya pelukan lelaki ini, pelukan suaminya.

"I Love You dear, don't leave me~" Key mengecupi sisi bahu Onew, sementara Onew mengecupi kepala Key, masih saling berpelukan, berbagi kehangatan. "Aku tidak peduli apapun pendapat orang-orang nanti. Aku tidak peduli jika mereka mengolok-olok kita, mencomooh kita, memandang kita sebelah mata, bahkan saat kita tidak menjadi bagian dari SHINee lagi, aku tidak peduli. Bagiku, cukup kau selalu berada disisiku, selalu menemaniku, itu cukup sayang~" Tidak perlu Key mengatakan seperti itu pun, Onew akan melakukan itu. Apapun, demi namja cantiknya, namja yang amat sangat Onew cintai. Onew melepas pelukannya saat dirasa bahunya basah, ia tau Key pasti menangis, dan benar.. mata cantik itu, kini sudah basah oleh airmata. Onew mengusap airmata itu pelan, memberikan kecupan singkat di kedua kelopak mata Key, lalu berpindah ke hidung mancungnya.. dan saat menyentuh bibir cherry Key, Onew berhenti sejenak, ia merasa Key semakin terisak, hingga tak terasa ia juga ikut menangis. Onew mulai menggerakkan bibirnya, bermain disela-sela airmata mereka yang menetes, rasanya asin tapi tak menghilangkan rasa manis dari bibir Key. Biarkan seperti ini, biarkan mereka menikmati kebahagiaan mereka, meski jalan yang mereka tempuh kedepan akan semakin berliku, tapi biarkan cinta mereka tetap menyatu. Pagi ini, di pagi yang cerah ini, 16 September 2011, disebuah katedral kecil dipelosok kota Barcelona, sepasang namja mengucap janji suci dihadapan Tuhan. Berjanji akan selalu setia, tidak akan menyakiti satu sama lain, berjanji akan selalu bersama, selamanya..

FIN~~


End file.
